


My Angel

by MusicalRaven



Category: Game Grumps, Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Flirting, Fluff, Injury, M/M, References to Sonic the Hedgehog, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: Arin attempts to rob a museum. It does not go well.For Alex for winning the Unusual Format Challenge!





	My Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsalexhenry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalexhenry/gifts).



This was a bad idea. Arin hadn't bothered to do enough planning, the cameras were only on loop for ten minutes, and he hadn't remembered his mask. This job _screamed_ an arrest.

And yet here he was, standing perched on the roof of the building, ready to Mission Impossible this shit any way. It was a wonder he hadn't been caught yet.

He ran a hand over his tightly tied ponytail, letting out a slow breathe. _Show time, Hanson._

He tugged at his harness, checking one last time it was secure before lowering himself through the open sky light. He tried to keep himself calm, but he was practically vibrating in excitement. This would be his first really big heist. And with the size of the gem he was attempting to steal, likely his first largely profitable one as well. Not to mention the ridiculous bragging rights he'd get from stealing a Chaos Emerald. He snorted. Sonic had nothing on him.

The museum was silent and dark, the dim light of the moon barely illiminating the surrounding exibits. He paused his lowering to glance around, squinting as he attempted to get a handle on the guards. He could only see one in the room itself, and he was already walking towards the next room. Arin gave him a moment to be completely out of sight before lowering himself fully.

He was about two feet above the glass before his rope caught. He blinked, glancing up, then at his harness. Nothing seemed wrong, so he tugged lightly on the rope. Nothing. Frowning, he tugged a bit harder. The rope descended about half an inch, and he heard something crack. His eyes went wide as the rope holding him suddenly went slack and he smashed through the top of the glass case.

"Fuck!" He yelled as the glass shattered and went flying, cutting him in the process. His chest hit the emerald with a dull thud, knocking the wind out of him as he fell backward onto the glass strewn ground.

Arin blinked up at the ceiling, gasping for air. Hecould barely move, his body screaming in pain, but he was already listening for the alarm. It should have gone off as soon as the glass broke. However, the room remained silent, save for the sound of footsteps running towards him. He closed his eyes. Alarm or not, as soon as the guard made it in the room, he was toast.

He heard the footsteps get closer, then stop. His lungs finally seemed to be working as he pulled in his first full breath since he'd fallen. As he sucked in sweet, sweet air, the footsteps started up again. They were getting even closer, the boots crunching on glass and Arin blinked open his eyes, brain working furiously to try and figure out some fucking way to get out of this mess.

A lanky guard appeared in his vision, staring down at him with a look of disbelief. His hand was resting loosely on his stun gun, lips pursed as he looked Arin over. He was kinda cute, actually, and Arin absently wondered if he was seeing anyone.

"How even..." The man started, letting out a slow breath. "Are you okay?" 

"Are you an angel?" Arin asked, making the man blink in confusion. He groaned, shifting his weight. "Cause I think I just fell for you."

The man gaped at him a moment, and, to be fair, it wasn't the best line he could come up with after falling several feet into a glass box. But after a few seconds, he let out a small giggle.

"That was...horrible," The man said, and Arin shrugged, wincing as the glass dug into his shoulders.

"What do I have to lose at this point, really?" Arin said, and the man nodded slightly, an amused smile still on his face. He knelt down next to him, eyes flitting over his body. Arin eyes caught on his name tag. _Dan. Cute name for a cute guy._

"You look pretty banged up. Did you seriously fall into the emerald?" Dan asked, teeth digging into his bottom lip.

"Unfortunetly. Do you mind maybe helping me out of this pile of glass?" Arin gestured around him and Dan nodded, surprising Arin with how quickly and carefully he pulled Arin to his feet. Even so, sharp pains immediatly sparked in his shoulders and legs. He bit back a cry, leaning heavily on Dan's shoulder.

"Shit," Dan said quietly, looking Arin over. "You're bleeding really bad, dude."

Arin grimaced. "The cops will get me an ambulence or something," He said, though he'd rather forget that fact for a moment.

"Uhm," Dan started, glancing away. "They're, uh, not coming."

Arin blinked, wincing as he turned to look at him. "Come again?"

"Can you walk?" He asked, ignoring Arin's curious look. Arin leaned forward, putting weight on his leg. He lasted about a second before he had to lean on Dan again.

"Slowly. You'll have to help me."

Dan nodded slowly, letting out a slow breath. "Okay hold on a sec." He leaned backward, causing Arin to stumble a bit, but was forward again before Arin could fall. He nodded again, and Arin opened his mouth to ask what that was about. "We should hurry," Dan said quickly, giving Arin a worried look. Arin's mouth snapped shut. Fine. Questions later.

It took ages for Arin to drag himself out of the museum, white hot pain searing through his legs at every step. By the time they made it to the front doors, he was whimpering quietly. Fuck, this was by far the stupidest thing he'd ever done.

"My car's right here," Dan said, gesturing to the conveniently parked car against the curb. Arin glanced at Dan again, eyebrow raised, but still Dan said nothing as he guided him over. He was started to put the pieces together here.

Which is why when he was deposited in the passenger seat, he was barely surprised when Dan also tossed him a small black bag as he got in the drivers seat. Arin pulled it open to find the Chaos emerald shining up at him. He glanced over at Dan, an amused smile on his face. Dan met his eye and smiled back.

"I got a small suiture kit back at my place," Dan said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm assuming you'd prefer that over the hospital?"

Arin's smile widened. "You really are an angel," He said, and Dan laughed.

"You have a strange definition of 'angel'. But I'll take it."


End file.
